


Carl Gallagher's Bisexual Super Villain Origin Story

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: CG + RD (a late teens bisexual Carl series) [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, bi carl yo yo yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess if you're not hanging out at lunch and you're not in detention I'm not gonna see you anymore." He meant we, like all the guys in the group. Dammit.</p><p>"Well, I mean... we are from the same neighbourhood. Twenty minute walk, tops. We could hang out on the weekend or something maybe?" Ryan suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carl Gallagher's Bisexual Super Villain Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the stupid title - here's more bi!carl fic. this is the first part chronologically. enjoy!

It wasn't even worth it for Carl to keep track of why he was always in detention, he just knew he was. He was perfectly fine with it and he liked hanging out with the other guys who were always in there, so why question a good thing?

At detention on a random Thursday afternoon, a new kid joined the usual crew in the detention classroom. He wasn't exactly jumpy, but it was clear that he wasn't a lifer like the rest of them were and he didn't seem to know what to do with the other boys chattering around him.

He spent his whole first session with his freckle-spattered nose buried in a book, not moving at all aside from turning pages and stretching occasionally. He had long arms that he stretched above his head and giant hands which Carl noticed when he cracked his knuckles. The second that the staff supervisor started packing up her marking and told them they were free to go, he was up and out of the room in a flash and Carl felt like he'd missed a chance to talk to him.

The next day Carl made a point to talk to the new kid. He wasn't reading a book this time - he was working on some homework. An english report, maybe? Carl didn't know. When Carl slid into the seat next to him, the guy didn't even look up.

"You know you don't have to do work here right?" Carl asked and the guy did look up at that. He had dark brown eyes and he just blinked at Carl. "Like you won't get in trouble for not doing homework."

"I might as well get it done," the guy said and Carl felt that he liked the smoothness of this guy's voice. "There's nothing better to do anyways."

"You could come hang out with the rest of the guys," Carl suggested. "They're cool."

"I guess," the guy said. He jotted down one last thing and then packed away his binder. "Hey, you live on South Wallace, right?"

"Yeah," Carl replied, raising his eyebrows. "Why, you live in the 'hood?"

"More or less," he answered, getting to his feet and lifting up his bag to move with Carl to sit with the four other guys in the room. "It's a few blocks from your street. You're the one with the van and the pool right?"

"Yeah," Carl answered. He noticed when the guy stood up just how tall and lanky he was. "I'm Carl."

"Ryan," the guy said, letting Carl introduce him to the other guys.

-

"See you after school?" Carl asked as he watched Ryan get to his feet from where he'd been leaning against one of the posts under the bleachers. The rest of the guys had headed out to the parking lot to bum smokes off one of the smokers who always hung around there. Carl figured he could walk Ryan to class and be late to his own.

"No, I'm done detention," Ryan told him. "Did the crime, served the time, and now I'm free."

"What were you even in for?" Carl asked as they began the walk back to the school. "Far as I can tell you're a fuckin' nerd."

"I punched a guy who was bugging my sister," Ryan replied. He offered Carl some gum to cover the smoke on his breath which Carl accepted. "He kept saying gross shit to her and wouldn't leave her alone. I told him to back off and he called me a faggot and called my sister a slutty bitch so I decked him one."

Carl didn't see much of a problem with that (he remembered the Cocaine Baby Brother thing and Holly calling Debbie a psycho rapist bitch and he remembered how he'd seen red) but obviously the teachers and stuff would. "Sounds like what I'd do," Carl told him. Ryan held the door open for him as they went back into the school.

"Yeah, well. Teachers don't listen - they just see a black kid punching a white one," Ryan said bitterly.

Carl couldn't sympathize with Ryan on that level, but all that mattered to him was that he stood up for his family. Carl could understand that. "Maybe the fuckboys'll think twice before they mess with your sister again, not that they know you got her back."

"Yeah, maybe," Ryan said, though the look on his face said he doubted it.

-

They fell into something of a routine for about the next week. (Or at least, Carl and the other guys did the same thing as always with Ryan added to the mix.) Carl hung out with Ryan and the guys at lunch period each day. They smoked up under the bleachers and inevitably someone went and bought a large order of fries from the cafeteria and they shared it. Another week after Ryan finished his detention he was still hanging out with the guys at lunch and everything was going great.

...at least Carl _thought_ everything was good, until Ryan pulled him away to talk in private before all the other guys showed up to lunch.

"I can't keep doing this," he began, once he'd pulled Carl off into a corner by his locker. "No offense to you or the other guys but I can't keep going to class high. It's fucking me up."

Carl scoffed. "Classes are bullshit. How do you even sit through them sober?"

"I take notes and shit," Ryan replied. "Listen and answer questions." At Carl's disbelieving look he kept talking. "I get that it's not your thing but it's mine so please respect that."

"Hey, whatever. You do you," Carl told him. He picked at his nails and stared at Ryan's shoes. "I guess if you're not hanging out at lunch and you're not in detention I'm not gonna see you anymore." He meant _we_ , like all the guys in the group. Dammit.

"Well, I mean... we are from the same neighbourhood. Twenty minute walk, tops. We could hang out on the weekend or something maybe?" Ryan suggested. He met Carl's eyes once and then fidgeted with his phone.

"I don't do fuck all on weekends," Carl said. "So sure. You got beer you can bring?"

"Yeah, I'll get my brother to hook me up," Ryan said. "You good for the weed?"

"Yeah. My brother's dating a dealer so I'm always good," Carl replied. "Saturday?"

"I don't know what day yet," he held out his phone. "Give me your number and I'll text you?"

"Awesome," Carl said, taking Ryan's phone and adding his number to it.

-

They hung out at the Gallgher house that weekend. Ryan's mom wasn't cool with him smoking week in the house and they sure as fuck weren't going to find someplace out in the cold when they could just as well use Carl's room. He only shared it with Liam these days, what with Lip working down in Miami and Ian living with Mickey. Liam was playing video games downstairs which left their room blessedly empty.

Carl greeted Ryan at the door and brought him upstairs immediately, taking a seat on the edge of Ian's old bed which was officially Liam's now and hauled his backpack up, digging out the weed and the papers. He started rolling a joint and Ryan took a seat next to him on the bed, swinging his backpack to the floor and stooped to retrieve a couple beers. He cracked one open amd sucked the foam off the top.

"Here," Carl said, passing the finished joint off to Ryan. "Lighter's in my bag." He continued, reaching past Ryan to get a beer for himself.

Ryan found the lighter and lit up, taking a long hit and then passing it off to Carl. He tried to blow a ring on the exhale but Carl whacked him in the stomach with the back of his hand and he let it all out on a laugh.

They spent the next couple hours getting well and truly lit, taking a break from smoking up to go game with Liam. After the kid had sufficiently kicked their asses and they were feeling less dizzy and light, they went back up to smoke some more and that was when it happened.

Carl was just about to laugh and make some dumb joke or another that would not be funny it they weren't stoned off their asses. He barely got a breath in before his mouth was covered by Ryan's. He froze, not sure what to focus on but probably doing a bad job of it. Ryan's lips were soft and so fucking plump and his eyelashes were closed and they fluttered against the freckles high on his cheeks and - fuck, Ryan was just too fucking pretty.

While Carl was busy having an epiphany, he hadn't been kissing back, and so after a moment (way too soon, in Carl's opinion). Ryan pulled back. He sat back and bit his lip, looking down at Carl's mouth. Carl saw him looking and he was just about to suggest Ryan kiss him again (so he could know for sure how he felt about it, of course) when the other boy got to his feet and picked up his bag.

"I gotta get home," Ryan said, staring at the carpet as he fled the room. "I'll see you."

"Uh - yeah. See you," Carl mumbled, still too stunned by the kiss to do much of anything. He could hear Ryan thunder down the stairs and then he heard the front door slam and he finally moved. He flopped back on the bed and hit his head on the wall. "Fuck," he sighed.

-

Carl tried not to worry about Ryan and what had happened on the wekeend. He texted him asking if he was alright and he just texted back 'bad high' and then didn't respond to anything else from Carl after that. He didn't really know what to say to Ryan and so he let it sit for the rest of the weekend. He'd find Ryan at school on Monday and talk to him about it.

Except all Monday morning Ryan was nowhere to be seen. He chalked it up to bad timing and decided to hang out by the other boy's locker until he showed up. But then he never did. Ryan's lunch period ended and his third period began, and he never came to his locker to switch his binders. Carl stalked off a couple minutes after the bell went and got to class late. Ryan was either not at school at all or he was avoiding Carl. When one of the guys in detention after school mentioned seeing him earlier in the day, Carl knew which one it had been.

-

(Ryan actively avoided Carl all week. Friday Carl didn't even bother trying to find him because he had a plan to confront Ryan and bring everything to heard on the weekend.)

-

Saturday afternoon Carl shrugged on his jacket and walked over to the house that he knew was Ryan's. He jogged up the steps and rapped his knuckles on the screen door. After a moment he heard footsteps and then the wooden door swung open and a pretty black girl with her hair relaxed and cut pixie-short stood in the doorway. She squinted through the screen door at Carl, taking in his slouched posture and worn out sneakers.

"Can I help you?" she asked, voice soft and naturally sultry. She had to be Ryan's sister. She shared her brother's freckly cheeks and they had the same lips and nose.

"I'm - uh - here to see Ryan," Carl said, feeling nervous despite himself. He tugged off his beanie and smoothed down his hair. "Is he home?"

She eyed him another moment before she pushed the screen door open and let him in. "Take your shoes off," she told him, then headed towards the staircase. He did so and followed her.

Ryan's sister stayed a couple steps ahead of Carl all the way up the stairs and she strolled off down the hall to knock on one of the bedroom doors before Carl had even cleared the landing.

The door creaked open and Carl saw Ryan through the crack as he stopped behind Ryan's sister.

"Some guy here to see you, Ry," she said, watching their interactions carefully where Ryan was visible. There was a moment when Carl thought Ryan would close the door on him and his sister (Kylie, Carl remembered) would escort Carl off the premises. But then Ryan pulled the door open fully and stepped back to let Carl in.

Carl watch Ryan walk away from the door to sit on the edge of the bed. Kylie glared at him as he walked past her and into Ryan's bedroom and he could tell she was going to be listening at the door once he closed it with a baseball bat at the ready. He closed the door after him with a click and then turned to face Ryan.

"Why are you avoiding me at school?" Carl asked. Ryan just fidgeted with a loose string on the frayed edge of his sleeve. Carl took a deep breath and tried again. "If this is about-"

"Just hit me," Ryan said, and Carl's words died in his throat. "You don't need to tell me why you're here or pretend like you just want to talk."

Carl didn't know what to say to that and so Ryan kept going. "I'm gay and I kissed you because you're really fucking cute and I really fucking like you but you don't like guys so you don't like me." He said in one long rush. He finished with; "I completely understand if you wanna kick the shit out of me. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Still at a loss for words, Carl just watched him. He was tense and scared and when Carl took a step towards him he squeezed his eyes shut and went still, waiting for Carl to hit him. Carl closed the distance between the door and the bed and leaned one knee on the mattress to get closer to Ryan, who somehow stiffened up even more than before. He jerked under Carl's touch when his hand rested on the back of his neck and he practically fucking _whimpered_ when Carl's lips pressed against his. Carl's hands both moved to cup Ryan's jaw and he melted into the gentle touch, kissing Carl back.

One kiss turned into two and two turned into a dozen and soon they were both sitting on the bed, practically in Ryan's lap. Their kisses remained chaste with the barest hint of tongue and they might have progressed to properly making out maybe feeling each other up had Kylie not walked in and interrupted them.

"Oh, shit-" Kylie yelped, shielding her eyes when she realized what was happening on the bed. She dropped the hockey stick she'd been wielding and turned on her heel to march back out of the room.

Carl looked down at Ryan and couldn't help the grin that split his face.

"She probably thought you were gonna kill me," Ryan commented.

"Yeah, not quite," Carl chuckled, stooping down to kiss Ryan again.


End file.
